Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to touch display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the touch display apparatuses.
Discussion of the Background
As demands on various types of display devices have increased with the development of an information society, research has been conducted regarding display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panels, field emission display devices, electrophoretic display devices, organic light emitting display devices, and the like.
These studies have given rise to an ability to apply a touch function to such display devices via a touch screen panel. A touch screen panel is an input device that enables a command to be input by touching (or almost touching) a screen of a display device using an object, such as a finger, a pen, etc. In this manner, a touch screen panel can serve as a substitute for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and the like.
Touch screen panels may be resistive overlay touch screen panels, photosensitive touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels, and the like. Among the various types of touch screen panels, capacitive touch screen panels are configured to convert information regarding a position(s) of a touch interaction into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode, or the like, when an object, such as a user appendage, pen, etc., comes in contact with (or almost contacts, e.g., hovers above) the touch screen panel.
Touch electrodes included in a touch screen panel have a single-layered structure or a multi-layered structure (e.g., a double-layered structure). Touch electrodes having a single-layered structure includes sensing pads and signal wirings electrically connected to the sensing pads. If the signal wirings are arranged with a high degree of integration, defects (e.g., opened-line defects) may occur in the signal wirings.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.